Accidente
by Leoa94
Summary: La perspectiva de Ellie en cuanto Joel tuvo ese accidente casi mortal en el estómago...


El lugar está destruido, oscuro, únicamente iluminado en ocasiones por los destellos de las balas o algunas fallas eléctricas que denotan la antigüedad de este lugar. Bajamos por unas escaleras, y sigo sin poder creer, a pesar de haber viajado con Joel durante tantos meses, que él sea capaz de matar así, que sea tan habilidoso con las armas de fuego que incluso podría infundirme miedo. El lugar es una especie de viejo centro comercial o galería de arte… antiguo. Todo es antiguo para mí, aunque no puedo decir mucho puesto que al parecer no ha habido adelantos desde que la plaga del cordyceps se extendió a lo largo de estos veinte años… y yo tengo catorce.

Joel dispara y recarga su arma con velocidad mientras intenta mantener el sigilo, evitar ser asesinado, pero falla algunos disparos y recibe sólo rasguños de balas mal apuntadas; se desespera y con la escopeta le dispara a nuestro atacante para rematarlo con un fierro viejo que lo deja tirado en el suelo… para siempre.

-Mierda –digo en voz baja para exclamar mi sorpresa, aunque sé que no me debe extrañar ni mucho menos horrorizar porque he matado tanta gente como él, sigo sin creerlo.

Mantenemos la guardia baja y nos acercamos a una puerta para abrirla con silencio, pero la idea nos es arrebatada de tajo cuando otro de esos imbéciles la abre con una patada y se abalanza sobre Joel, recargándolo en la baranda de vidrio para forzarlo a caer a varios metros de altura, tal vez de cabeza. No puedo hacer nada, no mucho desde mi posición, porque sé que él puede cuidarse por su cuenta.

Como imaginé que ocurriría, Joel logra liberarse de él con un puñetazo… para que el vidrio se resquebraje y lo obligue a caer de espaldas contra ese suelo terroso y consumido por la naturaleza

Intenta gritar, eso parece, pero sólo puede gemir. Y yo, desde mi distancia y horrorizada por lo que acabo de ver, lo contemplo retorcerse unos segundos para que mi mente logre adaptarse a lo que sé que no quiero creer. Una varilla le acaba de atravesar toda la espalda para sobresalir por donde debería estar su estómago. Mi cerebro al fin acaba de reaccionar después de unos segundos, pues en un inicio no quería creerlo.

Agarro un cableado amarillo que llega al suelo y con mis curtidas manos busco tocar el suelo. El charco de sangre se hace inevitablemente grande y entonces corro para buscar alguna forma de ayudarlo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –por el shock no se me ocurre decir otra cosa, busco alternativas, pero sólo lo veo retorcerse e intentar luchar contra algo que… es meramente mortal.

-Muévete –empieza a murmullar.

-¿Qué?

-¡Muévete!

¿De dónde demonios ha sacado esas fuerzas para doblarse y apuntarles a esos tipos que han entrado por la puerta? Yo también colaboro y hago algunos disparos, pero el impacto de la pistola al parecer puede más que él. Me mira.

-Necesitaré que tires –me da su mano y asiento mientras respondo.

-Bien ¿estás listo? –pregunto, pero no responde –uno, dos, ¡tres!

El dolor de mí al tirar y de la varilla al salir por su estómago parece inaguantable, pero me sigue exigiendo que tire de él para levantarlo y sin embargo, apenas se puede poner de pie cuando ya lo he sacado de ahí.

-Sólo ve hacia el caballo –me dice y obedezco adelantándome. Camina con lentitud, pero no le exijo nada. me pongo en guardia y apunto a todas partes. La prisa puede conmigo, debo sacarlo de ahí.

-Bien, no veo a nadie... vamos –sigo avanzando –Joel, ¿cómo vamos?

-Estoy bien… estoy bien –y obviamente no le creo, pero pienso fingir que sí.

-¿Te encargarías de la ventana?

Llego a una ventana que está obstruida por algunos tablones de madera que quito con facilidad a base de un empujón y salto. Él intenta cruzar, pero apenas pone el pie en el marco, cae rendido al suelo por el dolor. No… simplemente no puedo imaginarme como víctima de algo así.

-Dios… -exclamo con pesadez, pero me limito a intentar rodarlo por el suelo para levantarlo -¡vamos, muévete!

Nos ocultamos detrás de una mesa cuando veo que alguien ha entrado y nos está disparando…

-Mierda… -es lo único que sé decir en estas situaciones –bien, quédate aquí. Voy a flanquear a este idiota –le digo… aunque suena un poco cruel porque no se puede mover.

-Ellie…

Avanzo poco a poco de cuclillas mientras alisto mi arma y coloco balas en la recámara.

-Mataste a mis amigos, basura –dice ese idiota mientras busca apuntarle a Joel, se ve desde mi ángulo que no me está prestando ni la más mínima atención. Dispara dos veces… Joel ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –Sal de ahí. ¿Quieres hacerlo difícil?

Disparo una vez y la bala impacta en su brazo, lo que casi lo hace caer por un par de segundos. Otro disparo lo ha distraído, y sé que Joel jamás va a obedecer a una niña de catorce años, pero me hace ganar tiempo y que otra de mis balas le impacte en la cabeza.

Llego con él y lo cargo.

-Oh, cielos, Debemos sacarte de aquí –digo.

-Estoy bien –insiste estúpidamente.

-¡No estás bien, Joel! ¡Vamos! –exclamo un tanto enojada, pero lo dejo caminar mientras subo la guardia y pateo al cuerpo que nos obstruye el paso –no hay nadie aquí. Rápido –anuncio. Seguimos caminando –vas bien, sigue así.

No puede seguir de pie, está dando tumbos y se ha tambaleado, apenas puede mantener la energía para recargarse en los restos de algo que no puedo distinguir. Su ego se hace más grande en cuanto me dice "no".

-¿Puedes caminar? –le pregunto preocupada.

-Sí.

-¡Entonces camina! –seguimos nuestra ruta de vuelta al caballo mientras me posiciono al frente e intento protegerlo –vamos… allí está la salida, sólo un poco más.

Joel no puede más, está dando tumbos y no evito exclamar su nombre preocupada, por lo mismo me volteo a asegurarme de que no esté perdiendo la… la vida.

-¡Detrás de ti!

-¿Qué?

Por las escaleras están bajando y él ha caído al suelo. Me posiciono más al frente y empiezo a apuntarles en la cabeza a esos imbéciles. Se bajan saltando desde las barandas y mato a uno de ellos mientras está brincando en el aire; mi arma se ha trabado un poco… y no evito decir mi palabra favorita: mierda.

Recibo un maldito golpe en la mejilla, uno que me duele hasta el alma y me tira al suelo para terminar a la altura de Joel… ese tipo quiere matarme con su garrote o vara o… o lo que sea que tenga, pero no se inmuta y trata de tomar impulso.

Para mi suerte, mi arma ha vuelto a funcionar para que sean tres balas las que salgan y choquen contra él, quien cae de espaldas al suelo… no hay más personas.

Me apresuro y me levanto rápidamente para hacerlo pararse.

-¡Aquí, levántate! ¡pon tu brazo alrededor! –le ordeno mientras lo obligo a sujetarse a mí y caminamos a la salida.

Con paso lento caminamos a la puerta.

-¡Te juro por Dios que si salimos de esta… vas a cantar para mí!

-¡Ni sueñes! –dice con la poca energía que le sobra… genial, a punto de morir y aún tiene sentido del humor.

Llegamos a la puerta y le pido que me espere para abrirla.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

-Vamos.

Sale cayendo al suelo y rodando por las escaleras hasta el pavimento de unas calles destruidas. Y lo que me faltaba… alguien intenta robarse al caballo.

-¡Oh, mierda! –exclama, pero no lo dejo siquiera sacar su pistola, pues lo quiero muerto.

-Vamos.

-Busca al caballo.

-Bien –llego con las correas en mis manos y lo ayudo a subir para cabalgar lejos.

-Creo que estamos a salvo –digo mientras volteo un poco, pero algo en los gemidos de Joel me preocupa, pues parece que ronca… hasta que pierde el equilibrio y cae con el brazo al suelo.

-¡Joel!... ¡Mierda! –bajo del caballo e intento hacerlo reaccionar -¡Joel, aquí! –intento levantarlo -¡arriba, arriba, arriba!

Me desespero, quiero llorar, mi voz quiere romperse y entonces empiezo a implorar.

-¡Dime qué hacer! ¡Vamos! ¡Debes levantarte! ¿Joel?...

Y es en ese momento en el que me doy cuenta de que ha caído él en la inconsciencia… o al menos espero que sea inconsciencia.


End file.
